Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable object that contains a module that is inaccessible from the outside but becomes powered in response to inflation of the item. The module, when powered and triggered, may generate sounds or illuminate lights or the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Inflatable objects, such as balloons, have been equipped with electronic modules that generate sounds. If the electronic module is arranged within the inflatable object, it may draw power from button cell batteries, even if inadvertently triggered during transit. This drain on the power diminishes the life of the batteries.
Button cell batteries have a limited life so various power conserving techniques may be employed to decrease the rate at which the battery power is drained. Nevertheless, draining the battery power inadvertently prior to inflation of the inflatable object should be avoided to maximize battery life.
What is needed is an inflatable object equipped internally with an electronic module that minimizes the drain of battery power at least until the inflatable object becomes inflated.
One aspect of the invention resides in an apparatus and method that prevents draining of batteries. The apparatus includes an inflatable object, an electronic module and at least one battery being arranged within the inflatable object, an insulator being configured and arranged in a disabling position to prevent powering of the electronic module by the at least one battery. An end of the insulator is secured to an inside surface of the inflatable object so that as opposite sides of the inflatable object spread apart in response to inflation of the inflatable object, the module may be energized.
The method includes the steps of arranging and securing an electronic module to an inside surface of an inflatable object; positioning an insulator in a disabling position that is between the electronic module and at least one battery to electrically insulate the battery(ies) from the circuit of the electronic module; and securing an end of the insulator to an inside surface of the inflatable object so that as opposite sides of the inflatable object spread apart in response to inflation of the inflatable object, forces are imposed on the insulator to force the insulator to leave the disabling position, allowing the circuit and module to be energized if desired.